


Misunderstandings

by Hopelessoul



Series: Sanders sides oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Thomas has called on the sides to help him with an emotional issue and he says one of his signature phrases and really upsets Patton.





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas was in turmoil because he thought someone was flirting with him and he didn’t like them back. He called on all the sides while only three were necessary for this conversation at first glance. Logan felt like this discussion about feelings didn’t concern him at all. So, he says the same line he always does when this kind of issue is discussed.

“Emotions the bane of my existence” Logan says flatly

Patton makes a noise that most can only describe as offended. He looks on the verge of tears and all eyes fall on him.

“STOP, please. I know you hate emotions just stop rubbing it in. I’m sorry” Patton says is an angry tone that is very rare. He is sobbing and then he sinks out to his room.

“What just happened” Roman says clearly concerned and Logan gives him a confused look.

“It’s obvious isn’t it. Logan basically just said he hates emotions and have you two forgotten what Patton is the embodiment of.” Thomas says.

“I never thought that Patton would misinterpret what I meant like that.” Logan says flatly.

Virgil starts talking, “Logan the way you phrase it makes it seem like you hate emotions in general and it is no wonder you upset Dad who is the most vulnerable out of all of us. And you offend me when you say that I am just less volatile. Imagine how Patton feels.”

“How does Logan offend you Hot Topic. What he says has nothing to do with you.” Roman says confused.

“Anxiety is a branch of emotions.” Logan explains.

“Hang on. Virge is that why you call Patton dad.” Thomas says shocked.

“Yes actually. Because technically he is my dad. Let’s get back on track. Logan if I were you I would go and talk to Patton about it. You can still save this.” Virgil explains.

“Ok. I’ll go now. Virgil, I apologise for offending you that really wasn’t my intention.” Logan says.

“It’s ok Lo, just go talk to Dad” Virgil says.

Logan sinks out to go and immediately goes to Patton’s room.


	2. The explaition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what Logan really meant and how Patton takes the truth

Logan reaches Patton’s bedroom door in record time and even though he can hear his sobs he knocks on the door because it is bad manners to go into someone’s room without knocking. Even though he feels that manners have not been his strong suit recently.

“Patton, it’s Logan please can I come in”

“NO, why would you want to talk to what you hate.” Patton says in-between sobs.

“That is not what I meant at all Patton” Logan says flatly. 

“What else could you have meant, it was clear, you hate emotions, so you hate me, and it just hurts for you to announce that fact for everyone to hear.” Patton says sobbing harder than ever. 

Every time Logan says those words Patton can feel his heart shatter into two pieces. The pain of knowing Logan hates him hurts him more then anything that he has ever felt before.

Logan has been stunned into silence. The fact that Patton genuinely thinks that he hates him awakes emotions inside of him that he didn’t know that he had. All he knows is it hurts.

“Patton that could not be farther from the truth. What I meant was I hate feeling emotions myself, but I don’t hate emotions in general. I am Logic and I am supposed to not be influenced by emotions and I hate the fact that it causes me to question everything about myself.” Logan says with tears falling down his face.

“Lo” Patton says sadly but shocked because that was not what he was expecting to hear.

Logan carries on explaining, “I have nothing against you and definitely don’t hate you. In fact, I find you remarkable. You are so open with your emotions and that is something I can’t afford to do. It makes emotions wake up inside of me. My heart pounds faster and I get nervous, but I never want to leave your company. But it is only around you. I looked it up and it all came to one conclusion”

“What is that conclusion” Patton says curious. Patton knows what that means because he is the embodiment of emotions.

“Patton I am in love with you” Logan says.

The bedroom door between Patton and Logan flies open and Patton flings himself into Logan’s arms. And they start sobbing together.

“Logan, I love you too” Patton says crying with happiness.

Patton leans forward and connects their lips and they start kissing. So light that they are barely making contact. Logan sighs and deepens the kiss and it goes from sweet to passionate. When they eventually pull apart they sit down and begin to cuddle right in the hallway. Virgil and Roman find them like that 20 minutes later and silently leave but are cheering in their heads for the new couple.


End file.
